


[Podfic] My Smile is a Thing I Will Not Waste

by kalakirya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of BlackEyedGirl's story<i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Mai knows how to be happy. She just doesn't feel the need to share it with the world.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Smile is a Thing I Will Not Waste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selahexanimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Smile is a Thing I Will Not Waste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98639) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



**Title:** My Smile is a Thing I Will Not Waste

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** post-canon

 **Length:** 4:39

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) (streaming thanks to paraka)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/My%20Smile%20is%20a%20Thing%20I%20Will%20Not%20Waste%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20blackeyedgirl.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
